The Perfect Guy
by The Plushi
Summary: Yuuri muses on his guardian one warm afternoon. -Conrad/Yuuri fluff as requested by Karalen-


Yuuri lounged beneath a tree in one of the courtyards, taking the fairly rare opportunity to relax. It was a beautiful, warm, sunny day and the young king had nothing to do for a little while but enjoy it. 

Predictably, as he let his thoughts wander, they ended up on his bodyguard, as they always seemed to do. Not that he normally had a lot of free time to think, but he was still a teenager. His mind was going to wander whether he wanted it to or not.

At first sight, Conrad was nothing special. Especially when compared to some of the other bishounen around the palace. Wolfram and Gunter always ended up getting more people's attention but in Yuuri's opinion, those people had no idea what they were missing.

Conrad might not look like much on the outside, especially not when around a bishounen like Wolfram, but it was what was on the inside that really counts.

Conrad was just... where to start? He was strong, smart, sweet, caring, charming, proper, respectful... everything. Conrad was just the perfect guy. Yuuri wouldn't give him up for anything.

He could go to Conrad when he wanted someone to talk to, someone who could understand what he left behind. Conrad was the one who would answer his questions, no matter how foolish or stupid. Conrad would also protect him, no matter what and that made Yuuri happy. Not that he wanted Conrad to die for him or anything like that, but that Conrad cared enough about him that he would do that.

Conrad cared enough about him to learn about his world. Yuuri knew that the night after the disaster with Wolfram and the slap had been the first time Conrad had ever played baseball. But he had tried to learn, just for Yuuri.

Not that he had probably meant anything by that, besides trying to keep his king happy. But Yuuri could dream, couldn't he?

Especially when Conrad was so cute. He wasn't the sparkling, almost girlish pretty boy that Wolfram was, but he wasn't hideous either. The uniform suited him so well and Yuuri found himself preferring Conrad's expressive chocolate eyes to Wolfram's hard blue ones. And Conrad was always so neat. It made Yuuri just want to run his fingers through his hair and mess up his clothes, just to see how he looked.

At the thought of a rumpled Conrad, Yuuri felt a blush steal across his cheeks. He was a healthy teenage boy, after all. And rumpled Conrad... just... yum.

As his thoughts continued to wander, Yuuri found himself wondering what it would feel like to have those strong arms holding him, wondering what those soft brown eyes would look like darkened with passion, if Conrad's lips were really as soft as he had always imagined...

"Your majesty?"

"I'm here!" Yuuri jumped and found himself looking up into the same eyes that he had just been fantasizing about. He immediately blushed brighter than before. "Y-yes?" he asked, stuttering a little in his nervousness.

"Are you all right, your majesty?" Conrad wondered at the red hue the boy's face was sporting.

"Don't call me that, call me Yuuri," he replied automatically. "I-I'm fine. Just a little..." Embarrassed? Frustrated? Turned on? "...hot?"

Conrad frowned and Yuuri had to rein in his hormones to avoid doing something stupid. It became even harder when Conrad leaned down to look at him. Didn't he know that Yuuri couldn't keep a hold on himself when he did things like that? Only Yuuri's iron determination _not_ to let Conrad know that he had recently become the star of his king's fantasies saved him from acting and doing something he would have regretted.

"Are you getting sick? Perhaps you shouldn't be sitting out here in this heat." Conrad placed his hand on Yuuri's forehead, checking for a fever.

That was the last straw. The actual skin contact just broke whatever restraint Yuuri had previously had on his reactions. He leaned up and gently pressed his mouth against Conrad's. Just a short, sweet, almost innocent kiss.

Yuuri pulled back and blushed brighter than before. He stared at Conrad in shock for a few seconds before shooting up and running off towards the palace. As he fled, however, he couldn't keep the satisfied smile off his face. His first kiss had actually gone to the person he wanted to have it.

As Yuuri ran off, Conrad watched him. His hand rose of its own violation to touch his lips. He smiled slightly and rose to his feet, idly following what he knew was Yuuri's path. Well, that had certainly answered that question. Now Conrad just had to find his young king and assure him that his attentions weren't one sided. This was certainly a good day indeed.


End file.
